lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises
Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises was a special Lalaloopsy released in 2011 who was donated to more than 1,000 hospitals all over the world in hopes of aiding in awareness. Her little sister is Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises. Personality Rosy is a super-careful girl who always puts safety first and foremost. Perhaps she is a bit of a safety nut who is mostly cautious. Rosy loves orange juice and putting on bandages... whether they're needed or not. Rosy always carries a medical bag just in case there's an accident. Appearance Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises is a fair skinned girl with pink cheeks and typical black button eyes. She has short blue hair that almost reaches her neck and curls outward and normal bangs with two curled strands that hang down. She also has two very small cowlicks at the top of her head and wears a pale pink bow on both sides of her head near her bangs. Rosy wears a pink and white pinstripe dress with ruffled hems and a white underlayer skirt with small red spots. At her waist is a red belted white apron with red polkadots and a heart. She has a pink patterned shawl that ties with a red ribbon. Rosy also wears pink below the knee socks and white Mary Janes with red bows at the toe. Mini Rosy wears a pink dress with a smaller white and red shawl. Everything else is the same, with the addition of a nurse's cap. Pet Rosy's pet is a brown bear. It might be injured and forced to wear many bandages on its body and a heart patch over its left eye, but this may just be the bandages Rosy loves to put onto everything. Home Rosy lives in a red two-story house with another part attached to the top part of her home, while the roof is pink and white brick. Her house is covered in bandages, while the roof has an ice bag on it. Her windows and door frame are pale yellow, almost white colored. Around her house, Rosy has many things with bandages and wrapping. They may be injured, or it could just be Rosy practicing her medical work. Merchandise * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Full Size Doll * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Series #6 Miniature * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Character Tin * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Soft Doll Trivia *Rosy's love of orange juice is because orange juice is filled with Vitamin C, important for making bodies healthy. *Rosy was one of the first few with a unique hairstyle, but it has become much more common. *Her mini has a nurse hat but her full-size does not. *Rosy became one of the main characters since she appears in almost every episode. *In the webisodes, Rosy wears a nurse's hat, just like the mini. Gallery Rosys Box.jpg Rosy-Misty 2-Pk.jpg Mini Rosy Bumps N Bruises.jpg Rosy Bumps N Bruises Tin.jpg Mini Rosy Bumps N Bruises Box.jpg Rosy's House.PNG Rosy Sad.png Rosy n Stumbles.png Rosy Tote.jpg Rosy Softy.jpg Webisode 6 Holly Needs Rosy's Help.PNG Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG Ep. 3 Spot-itis.png Lunch Rush.png Pickles and Rosy.png Berries.png Rosy.JPG Ep. 8 In a Jam.png Nick new episodes.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Nurses Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Mini Category:Hairstyle: Short Flare Category:Interest: Rec Category:Soft Doll Category:Has a sibling Category:Eye Color - Black Category:Interest: Life Saving Category:Skin Tone: Fair